


Heart Trouble

by chelztoddbrooke



Series: The Road To The Goat Farm [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron is an idiot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: “It’s not technically heart surgery,” Agron started only to quickly realize his mistake. “But that’s not the point. Um, in my defense, I didn’t actually know I was having a procedure until this morning. I had a doctor’s appointment and my pacemaker wasn’t showing good numbers.”“Right. Ok, that’s fair,” Nasir conceded. “But that still doesn’t take into account how in the two months we’ve been dating it completely escaped you to mention you have a heart condition,” the smaller man bit out.----------Nasir  unexpectedly runs into Agron at work, and it may be more than he bargained for, good and bad.Next piece on The Road to the Goat Farm. Can't really stand alone.





	1. Wish I Would've Known

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for years! I am all for playing on Dan Feuerriegel's congenital heart defect. I work at a children's hospital and I actually process the paperwork for our "over 21" patients. It's actually quite common for an adult to have their pacemaker maintenance done at our facility. Usually because there is such intensive treatment for these cases at such a young age, they don't really transfer to adult care.

                “Well, I hate to run off but I have a lot to do today,” Nasir announced as he snapped the lid on his coffee cup.

                “Going to transitional care?” Naevia asked.

                “No, to a meeting. Why would I be going to transitional care?” he wondered.

                “To see Agron,” she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

                “Why would Agron be in transitional care? He’s not an official volunteer or anything,” Nasir was growing more confused. Surely his boyfriend would have told him, the director of volunteers, if he’d starting volunteering at the hospital again.

                “As a patient, Nas. He was admitted this morning for some routine procedure. You didn’t know?”

                “I…no, I didn’t know…”Nasir answered vaguely, his mind trying to process why a man in his thirties would be admitted to a Children’s hospital. “I have to go,” he excused himself and went to find his boyfriend. Worry twisted his gut. He didn’t like the idea of Agron in the hospital, regardless of the reason.

* * *

 

                “Good morning, Nasir,” the unit secretary greeted brightly. “Did you hear about the super attractive guy on our unit? I imagine he’d be right up your alley,” she teased.

                “I heard and he is. More than you know. Can you tell me where he is?” Nasir asked trying to keep the edge out of his tone. It wasn’t this girl’s fault his boyfriend was keeping things from him.

                “Oh!” the girl’s smile got even brighter. “Of course, 3306.”

* * *

 

                Nasir found Agron struggling with a green hospital gown and hopelessly tangled in his IV line.

                “Let me,” he offered to help, slowly twirling the IV pole a couple times.

                “Nasir,” Agron breathed, guilt consuming his features.

                “Stay still, I want to get your gown tied before you flash any of the nurses, despite the fact that that’s probably exactly what they want,” Nasir grumbled.

                “The gowns at the children’s hospital are always a little too short,” Agron admitted, blushing as he looked down at his very exposed thighs.

                “Which begs the question, why are you a patient at a children’s hospital?” Nasir replied dryly.

                “I…uh…my pacemaker needs a new battery…”Agron stammered, knowing that answer would only lead to more questions.

                “Oh, I see. So when we spoke on the phone last night it never occurred to say ‘goodnight Nas and oh by the way I’m having heart surgery in the morning’” his tone was abrasive.

                “It’s not technically heart surgery,” Agron started only to quickly realize his mistake. “But that’s not the point. Um, in my defense, I didn’t actually know I was having a procedure until this morning. I had a doctor’s appointment and my pacemaker wasn’t showing good numbers.”

                “Right. Ok, that’s fair,” Nasir conceded. Agron felt relief, but only for a moment. “But that still doesn’t take into account how in the two months we’ve been dating it completely escaped you to mention you have a heart condition,” the smaller man bit out.

                “Nas…” Agron realized his boyfriend was right. It honestly never occurred to him. He didn’t really think about his heart condition except when it came time for a new pacemaker battery. It didn’t limit him in anyway or impend his daily life so it was very out of sight out of mind.  However, he was now seeing the error of his ways. It was evident Nasir was more scared than angry, but he couldn’t blame him for either. They were a couple now, he should have told Nasir.

                “No, Agron.” Nasir held a hand up, but suddenly he deflated like he’d run out of steam. “I can’t do this right now, I’m late for a meeting,” he sighed.

                “Nasir, wait,” Agron reached a hand out to stop him. “I’m sorry.”

                “I know,” Nasir could tell he was truly sorry and he hated the idea of leaving on rocky terms just as he was headed in for a procedure, routine or not. He turned back towards Agron, reaching out to set a hand on his cheek. “Good luck. I will be back after you wake up,” he promised, giving him a quick kiss. Agron gave him a bright smile that almost made Nasir forget he was upset. Almost.

* * *

 

                “You and lover boy all good?” Naevia asked when Nasir stopped by her office for lunch.

                “No, I mean, yes. Er…No.”

                “Which is it, hon?” Naevia chuckled.

                “Yes…but I didn’t know, Nae. He’s having his pacemaker replaced and I didn’t know,” Nasir pinched the bridge of his nose.

                “Did you know he had a pacemaker?” Naevia asked gently.

                “No, not a clue. I feel like an idiot, Naevia,” the man replied.

                “Surely he has a scar,” she mused.

                “Which would have been helpful had I ever seen him with his shirt off!” he nearly squeaked with exasperation.

                “What?!”Naevia gasped. “You haven’t…”

                “No! We’re not sleeping together, Naevia,” he responded hotly.

                “And why not? More importantly how can you not? You have looked at him, right?” she squawked indignantly. Nasir’s cheeks flamed. Of course he wanted to sleep with Agron, they just weren’t there yet. Somehow, despite the hyper sexualized world they lived in, it just wasn’t a priority in their relationship. They were taking their time and it was nobody’s business but their own.

                “Not the point, Naevia,” he ground out. His friend took the hint, his tone telling her the subject was clearly none of her business. She nodded dumbly. “I just wish I would’ve known,” Nasir sighed, realizing that was really the issue. He didn’t like being caught unaware. Especially when it involved a required hospital stay.

                “He’s going to be fine, Nas. It’s a routine procedure,” Naevia mentioned softly. She didn’t realize until that moment, just how serious her friend was about Agron. Her heart warmed at the thought. Nasir needed someone to love and more importantly: he deserved love, in a big way.


	2. Keep Coming Back

 

“You actually came back,” Agron whispered, his expression a sort of lazy astonishment fueled by sedative.

“Of course I did, sweetheart. They gave me a backstage pass and everything,” Nasir grinned, showing his badge. Normally they frowned on visitors in recovery, but since he had a staff badge, he figured a quick visit before Agron was ready to go back to the floor was allowed. Agron sent him a doped up smile and struggled to sit up on the stretcher. “No, no. Not yet,” Nasir chided, gently guiding his shoulders back to the mattress.

“’m really sorry, Nas. wasn’t tryin’a lie to you, juss wasn't time to tell you,” Agron slurred. Nasir had to bite back a laugh. The fact that Agron was completely stoned made it very hard to stay mad at him.

“I know, Aggie. And we’ll talk about this later, I promise, “ Nasir raked his fingers through Agron’s matted hair. “Right now they are going to take you back to your room and I am going to another boring meeting.”

“But you’ll come see me again later?” his green eyes were wide and pleading. This was so unfair. Nasir could hardly refuse him like this.

“Yes, when my day is over, I’ll stop by,” he decided. Agron’s face lit up. His arm reached out to catch Nasir around the waist, his hand venturing lower. Nasir tried to swat him away but Argon had already found the pocket of his pants and was giving his ass an affectionate squeeze.

“You know, I think I’m naked,” Agron announced, his free hand pulling at the sheet.

“I’m sure you are, that’s protocol,” Nas reminded him gently. He was well aware Agron was naked, or at least mostly naked. In fact, he was making a concerted effort to ignore than information. Because despite the fact that part of his chest was bandaged and tinted yellow from betadine, the pronounced pectorals and defined abs were hard to miss.

“Did you want to see? I could show you,” Agron offered with an attempt at wiggling his eyebrows that looked more like he smelled something bad.

“Another time, babe,” the smaller man declined, biting back another laugh.

“Friend of yours?” the recovery nurse asked as she sidled up next to the stretcher. Nasir recognized her immediately. Her name was Vickie and both of her kids had been volunteered for him at one point to get service hours for school. He attempted to jump away from Agron, but was hindered by the hand still fondling his ass.

 “Very friendly,” Agron grinned. Nasir felt his cheeks go scarlet. Having an adult patient at a pediatric hospital was news. An attractive adult patient was even bigger news. An attractive adult patient who was involved with one of the directors; that would make headlines at the gossip mill. The nurse nodded, sending Nasir an amused grin. He sighed good naturedly. There were worse rumors he could be involved in.  “Isn’t he beautiful?” Agron’s voice broke through Nasir’s musings. The hand that had been on his ass was now cupping his chin. “When I first met him, I thought he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. You know, I thought he was a woman at first, he was so beautiful. Not that men can’t be beautiful, I mean look at him,” the man still struggling to come out of sedation rambled.

“Stunning,” Vickie teased, raising her eyebrows at Nasir.

“Vik, please, don’t encourage him,” he grumbled. The middle aged woman just giggled.

“Agron, I am going to have to ask you to let go of your _friend_ , it’s time to get you back to the floor,” Vickie addressed the man on the stretcher. Agron looked almost bereft at the idea of leaving Nasir behind.

“I will see you in a couple hours, I promise,” Nasir repeated. A lazy smile tugged at Agron’s lips again. “Behave for Vickie and the rest of your nurses,” he said with a pointed looked. Agron’s nose crinkled playfully. Before he walked away, Nasir leaned in to press a kiss to the man’s forehead, rumors be damned.

* * *

 

“Twice in one day you’ve come back for me and I probably didn’t deserve for you to even come back the first time,” Agron announced as Nasir let himself into the room. He only had snatches of time he spent with Nasir in the recovery room, most of it blurred out in the haze of sedation, but he got the impression it was a jovial encounter. What he remembered clearly and a bit more somberly, however was the look on Nasir’s face when he’d showed up in his hospital room that morning. He knew he’d made an honest mistake, but it was still a mistake. One that had unwittingly hurt Nasir.

“None of that,” Nasir frowned as he set his things down and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He reached out to grasp Agron’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. “We’re ok,” he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together. He meant it, his anger flared out quickly once he realized it was only the fear of the unknown fueling it. Agron slowly pulled away, still somewhat unconvinced.

“Nas, I…” he stared, only for Nasir to cut him off.

“Apologize again and we will be less ok.” Dark eyes leveled Agron with a cool glare. “I know it was just a mistake and I am going to order us some take out and we can talk all about your heart condition, ok?” Nasir’s expression lightened considerably. Agron smiled tentatively. “Any post pacemaker requests?”

* * *

 

They settled on something light, soup and sandwiches, in the event Agron’s sedation had any lingering effects. Nasir was standing in the doorway, takeout in hand, as a child life specialist stopped him to ask him something about the playroom volunteers. After a moment, he promised to follow up on her request and stepped fully into the room.

“Sorry about that,” he grinned as he started to pull the food out of the large brown sack.

"How exposed are you?” Agron asked, the thought finally occurred to him. When his class was volunteering with Nasir, he had been adamant about keeping his work and personal life separate. With Agron’s spontaneous procedure and subsequent admission, that line was becoming very blurred.

“Stop it, Aggie. I am the worrier in this relationship.” Nasir chuckled, handing his boyfriend his food.

“Then how worried are you?” Agron rephrased.

“I’m not worried, babe. We’re not working together anymore. This may be my workplace, but my relationship with you is now solely personal. There may be some gossip about the director of volunteers dating the super-hot adult patient, but that’s more of an ego boost than anything,” the smaller man shrugged. “But it does beg the question, why are you a patient here?”

“Because of my congenital heart block, I am seen by a pediatric cardiothoracic surgeon. He does rotate through the adult hospital, but since time was of the essence, they pulled some strings to have my procedure done here.”

Nasir nodded knowingly. It was not uncommon for adults born with complex heart defects to be followed by a pediatric specialist. “So tell me more about your condition.”

“I was born with a slow heartbeat, it took them three days to figure out that it was a nervous system defect and not the muscle. The node that communicates with the ventricle doesn’t work properly. So without the pacemaker, I could potentially tax out my heart. It’s never been an issue, though. I was never limited as a kid. I got my first pacemaker about fifteen years ago and I had some complications at first, but I don’t even think about it when I’m not having it worked on,”

“Which brings us to why you’ve never mentioned it to me,” Nasir realized.

“Yeah, I mean, I see my cardiologist regularly, but it’s just so habitual, that it didn’t even occur to me. And I wasn’t expecting a replacement so soon, it’s about five to seven years and we are definitely closer to five this time.”

“It just scared me. I’ve come to like having you around so I didn’t like the idea of something taking you away from me,” Nasir admitted quietly. Agron stared at him for a moment, letting the gravity of the statement settle in. Not only was Nasir telling him how much he meant, he was also voicing a small fear of abandonment that was expected given his past. He set down his sandwich and pushed the tray table out of the way. He reached for his boyfriend. The man obliged and tucked himself against the side opposite Agron’s incision.

“Baby, I am not going anywhere,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “We just may have to do this every five to seven years for the rest of our lives.” Nasir felt his heartrate pick up as Agron spoke about the rest of their lives, implying they would be spending them together. He was not opposed to this idea, not in the slightest, but it’d only been a few months. He didn’t want his heart getting ahead of itself.

“Are you expecting other visitors?” Nasir broke the silence that had settled around them. The question registered strangely in Agron’s mind.

“Not particularly, did you want me to invite someone?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“No, I’m just surprised your family isn’t around,” Nasir mused.

“That’s because they might not know I’m in the hospital.” Agron admitted.

“Agron Rhin! You need to tell them!” the smaller man squawked, pulling himself upright and giving his boyfriend an admonishing look.

“Well, Duro knows so I am sure he spread the word. I’ll call my mom in a little bit here. She is probably rounding up the troops. If they don’t make it here tomorrow, they will definitely be here Friday.”

“Do you know when you’ll be discharged?”

“Provided I don’t have any complications, probably Friday,” Agron replied by rote. Nasir was beginning to find amusement in how routine this was for him.

“I will probably not see you again until then,” Nasir mentioned.

“Until I’m discharged or until Friday?”

“Whichever comes first, I have offsite meetings all day tomorrow and dinner with Naevia. Unless you want me to stop by?” he wasn't sure how he felt about leaving Agron in the hospital, but the man was acting like was only a formality, so he figured he would as well. But if Agron wanted him there, he wouldn't hesitate. 

“No…” Agron started, but realizing how it sounded, he quickly back pedaled. “I mean, do I want you to? Yes. Do you need to go out of your way? No. I am not going to be doing anything but waiting to go home. Duro will probably bring me papers to grade and you don’t even come to my apartment to watch me do that,” he finished with a wink, reaching around the man to reclaim his sandwich. Nasir rolled his eyes and settled back against the man's side.


	3. Into the Lion's Den

Nasir took one look at the room full of Agron’s family before he spun on his heel and started back down the hallway. He knew he told Agron he was ready to meet them, but the idea of meeting them all at once made his chest constrict with anxiety. He didn’t think he could handle it, especially if Agron didn’t know it was coming and wouldn’t be prepared to buffer him in any way. In his attempt to dash away, he managed to slam right into someone.

“Excuse…oh, hey!” a familiar voice greeted brightly. Nasir lifted his head to see Agron’s sister-in-law. _Shit._

“Hey Mia,” he greeted softly, still trying to plan his escape.

“I was wondering if I’d run into you,” she smiled, pulling him into a brief hug.

“Yeah, well, I was just trying to stop in between…work stuff…” he lied lamely. Unless it was the most causal of Fridays, it was very apparent Nasir was not at the hospital to work in his long sleeved t-shirt and cargo shorts. “But looks pretty full in there, so I’ll come back later.”

“Try the other one….” Mia deadpanned, not buying his excuse for a second.

“It’s all family. I haven’t…I mean…Agron wouldn’t…”Nasir stammered.

“Nonsense,” she snorted, looping her arm through his and turning him back towards Agron’s room.

“Mia,” he whined, dragging his feet.

“It’ll be fine. Agron will be happy to see you and the family is dying to meet you,”

“I don’t think…”Nasir protested weakly.

“No, no.” Mia waggled her finger at him. “Rule numero uno when dealing with a pregnant woman: never argue.” The man sighed, realizing it was no use trying to fight her.

“Look who I found in the hallway!” Mia announced as they pushed through the heavy door. Everyone turned to stare but there was barely any hint of recognition, except from Agron.  The man was sitting on the edge of the bed, still hooked to all of the necessary machinery, but at the sight of his boyfriend, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Nasir ducked his head, knowing he was flushed from his chest to the tips of his ears.

“Nas,” he breathed. He could tell his boyfriend was uncomfortable, almost overwhelmingly so. He knew if it were any other situation with any other group of people, Nasir would slip into his Director of Volunteers persona and address the group with ease. However, this was Agron’s family. This wasn’t how he intended for Nasir to meet the remaining bulk of his family. He was thinking something quiet and easy, like dinner perhaps. But Nasir was in the lion’s den now and looked like fresh meat. Agron cut his eyes around to Mia, sending her a glare for orchestrating this moment. She just shrugged.

Nasir stood in the middle of the room, pinned in place by several sets of unfamiliar eyes. They were waiting for him to do something, anything. He just wasn’t sure what. This was not the first impression he wanted to make, but the moment had been thrust upon him so abruptly. He glanced at Agron, desperate for some assistance. However the assistance didn’t come from Agron, it came from his brother.

“You must be Nasir, I’m Duro. Nice to finally meet you,” the younger Rhin brother stepped up, offering Nasir his hand. He figured since his wife got the man into this mess, the least he could do was bail him out.

“Nice to meet you too,” Nasir replied, completing the handshake. With that the room stirred back to life. Introductions came from every corner. He felt like he shook nearly a dozen proffered hands and was swept up into one fierce hug by Agron’s mother.

When he’d successfully met everyone in the room and conversations resumed, he collapsed onto the bed next to Agron, as if exhausted by the effort. Agron slipped his hand into Nasir’s, gently pressing their shoulders together. He knew any large show of affection would only heighten the man’s remaining discomfort.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured.

“Not your fault,” Nasir replied with a soft smile, pressing a quick kiss to Agron’s lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I am just awaiting discharge orders. The doctor needed a chance to look at my Echo this morning.”

Nasir nodded. “Any pain?”

“I little sore, but nothing major. I’ve felt far worse after some rugby games,” Agron grinned. Nasir affectionately rolled his eyes. Their conversation was interrupted by Argon’s mother. She was speaking rapidly in what Nasir recognized to be German and Agron was responding in kind. Nasir couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He was not aware the man was still fluent In his native tongue.

“What was that about?” he asked. He was surprised when Agron blushed.

“Well, after I am released from the hospital, I am on limited activity for two days. Usually one of my family members stays with me to make sure I am obeying doctor’s orders. But my mother said since I have such a nice young man in my life, maybe you would want to stay with me instead. And she’s mad at me for keeping you hidden for so long.”

“Oh. Well.” This time it was Nasir’s turn to blush, but a small knowing smile played across his face.

“You don’t have to, Nas. I…” Nasir pressed his fingers against Agron’s lips.

“Stop…I cleared my schedule to be with you. If that means taking you home, so be it,” Nasir grinned. It wasn’t until the moment that Agron realized Nasir was not in work clothes and his dark hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. “I didn’t want to assume, but…” Agron cut him off with a kiss.

“You are perfect, little man,” he grinned.

“We’ll get you used to post-pacemaker protocol in no time,” Agron’s mom smiled kindly.

“Like thorough documentation of whatever Agron says as he’s coming out of sedation,” Duro chimed in. “Speaking of which, were you there when he came out this time?”

Nasir felt his cheeks heat again as he thought back on this interaction in the recovery room. Agron’s hands everywhere, his sloppy affection and of course his attempt to expose himself. “I was,” he said in a measured tone, hoping not to reveal too much. Agron’s head snapped in his direction, his green eyes wide with panic. Nasir smirked. He had enough to rib the man and not completely humiliate him in front of his family. “He gave an eloquent speech about how men can be beautiful but not quite as beautiful as women. He said that was why he thought I was woman when we first met because I am the most beautiful person he’s ever seen”. Agron groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Duro snorted a laugh. “ You are such a sap.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Mia crooned. “If you were sweet like that, Agron wouldn’t be my favorite Rhin brother,” she added, elbowing her husband in the side.

Agron stuck his tongue out at his little brother, gloating. Duro lunged at him.

“Hands off, I’m recovering from heart surgery,” the older Rhin brother dodged out of the way.

“Same old excuse,” Duro replied lightheartedly.

“Yeah, well what’s your excuse?” Agron countered. Duro came in his direction again, and again Agron ducked. This time he nearly jostled Nasir off the bed. “Oh, sorry babe.” he apologized, quickly catching the small man around the waist.

“Nasir, are you really sure you want to put up with these two? I can tell you from experience that they’re a handful,” their father said dryly.

“I think I’m up for the challenge,” Nasir replied, glancing up at Agron before relaxing into his hold. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was actually starting to belong somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aggie?” Nasir started softly, his attention still on the meal he was preparing.

“Yeah, babe?” Agron replied, shuffling out of the living room. Nasir caught the rung of the stool beside him with his foot and nudged it in Agron’s direction. The man was supposed to be off his feet; he was technically still in recovery. Agron affectionately rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway. “You were saying?” he encouraged Nasir to continue.

“I don’t want you to think this is because you just spent 3 days in the hospital, because it’s not that. Well. It is that. But it’s not _just_ that. It’s more than that. It’s everything. It’s...” his ramble was cut short.

“Nas, you’re kind of scaring me. Are you trying to breakup with me?” Agron asked slowly. Nasir’s head snapped up and his mouth dropped open.

“Oh God, no!” he gasped. “I am so terrible at this...”he pinched the bridge of his nose. Agron reached out and pulled Nasir’s hand away from his face, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m sure you’re not. Just take a breath and try again with...whatever this is...” A dimpled smile flitted across his face. As instructed, Nasir took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I was there with your whole family, and I felt so out of place. We were all sharing the same space but we had nothing in common, but then it hit me: They love you. So much. It’s almost oozes out of them. And I realized that was what we had in common. We love you. I love you,” he still wasn’t sure he made a lot of sense but at least he got out the important words.

“You what?” Agron wasn’t sure he’d heard him correctly.

“I love you, Agron.” Nasir repeated, his features going blurry with emotion. A couple days earlier, Nasir had been concerned about his heart getting ahead of itself, but he quickly realized this was where he was, a couple months into the most serious relationship he'd ever had, hopelessly in love with the beautiful man in front of him. It was simultaneously the scariest and most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced.

Everything in Agron’s being was telling him to respond and he knew exactly what he’d say, however he couldn’t actually get his mouth to function. He just sat there staring dumbly at a man who just told him he loved him. If he waited much longer, Nasir would collapse in on himself like a house of cards. He could already see the anxiety building.

“Nas...” he managed, desperate to fill the empty air. He surged off of the stool and crushed the smaller man against his chest. “I love you too, Nas. I love you too,” he murmured and his brain cranked back to life. Nasir went limp with relief. “I’m sorry, you just surprised me,” he breathed. Nasir pushed back to see his face.

“You told me to keep doing that,” he grinned.

“Yes, of course, please. If these are your kinds of surprises, please.” Agron stammered.

“Now who’s rambling?” Nasir retorted. Agron growled low in his throat as he captured Nasir’s lips in a fierce kiss, knowing that was the best way to rid the man of his smug smirk. After a moment, Nasir pushed away. “None of that, not until you’re recovered,” he admonished. Agron laughed and tucked the smaller man tightly against his body. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.


End file.
